


a glance through tinted glass

by juryrouge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juryrouge/pseuds/juryrouge
Summary: It is widely acknowledged that Eren Yeager is an interesting person.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! this is my first fanfic. ive read it for a long time so i thought id finally try my hand at writing it. any sort of feedback is welcome!
> 
> -jury

Friedrich Weber was nothing, if not, a soldier. 

He was a dedicated member of the Survey Corps and a damn good one if he did say so himself. Well, he was still alive, wasn’t he? Weber followed orders without question, trained till his legs gave out from under him, and protected the people behind the Walls with his life. 

So when Commander Smith asked him to find a secure route to a castle in the middle of a forest, he did it. 

Weber had heard rumors of a titan that was on the side of humans; one that killed other titans and patched the hole in Trost District. He had heard that this titan was a beast to behold -- out of control and dangerous. He and his fellow soldiers listened diligently to any news of the boy that could transform into a monster. The trial was the only thing anyone talked about. 

It made taking their minds off of the rotting corpses -- the haunted eyes and the putrid smell -- a little bit easier. Anything was better identifying human remains. He could see the envy on the face of a Garrison soldier as he was called away. She glared at him darkly, but her eyes were more empty than angry. 

Weber was not privy to the trial, but he had enough to focus on. The task Commander Smith gave him should’ve been easy enough… until he realized that the Military Police were conveniently in quite a few key spots and ears were listening in through the walls. And it was an unspoken, yet infinitely important, truth that the Military Police were not to be trusted. With anything. 

He poured over maps and time logs in a cramped room near the entrance of the courtroom. It was musky and the dim light sent his eyes into a daze. Weber heard the whisper of footsteps approaching the room and briefly panicked before chuckling to himself. He had spent the last few days killing titans, what reason did he have to fear the threat of the Military Police? 

And as their conversation grew louder, Weber realized they were probably cadets fresh out of the Training Corps -- who were also probably slacking in their duties. He shook his head, mentally scolding their behavior. The older soldier could understand the desire to get away from it all -- he really could --, but there was simply no excuse with following said desire. They had a duty. To the military and to humanity. 

“I heard that _Captain Levi_ was there,” one cadet said. A young girl with a throaty voice. “Apparently he beat the shit out of the titan-shifter.”

“Beat him?” A boy scoffed. “They should just put him down. Did you hear what he did in Trost? Have you seen the posters? He’s way too dangerous.”

The girl sighed in exasperation. “And I’m sure that’s what humanity’s strongest soldier is there for. Trust me, you didn’t hear all the yelling coming from the courtroom. Captain Levi can handle it.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Who are you to question him?” 

Their voices faded, the echoes of the hall softening, and Weber paused. So Captain Levi was there? It made sense. If there was one person who could hold the leash of the titan-shifter, it would be humanity’s strongest soldier. And as always, Weber trusted Commander Smith’s call. Even if that call meant someone would get publicly beaten. 

By the time the verdict was ruled, he had a safe route to an even safer location marked -- and color coded -- on a map. Weber diligently waited outside the courthouse for Commander Smith. And was instead greeting with Squad Captain Hange Zoe, the others following slowly behind. 

“Ahh, old Webby! Looking stressed as always, I see,” the Squad Captain cheered. “Do you have the papers? The sooner this is over, the sooner I can see my precious Sonny and Bean.”

“Yes, Squad Captain.” Weber saluted. He could see Captain Levi give him a deadpanned look behind them. As Squad Captain Zoe’s eyes scanned his work, Weber got a closer look at the boy standing between the Commander and Captain. 

The boy was young -- surprisingly so. He was most likely a cadet. Weber wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t that. The titan-shifter was supposed to be dangerous, a monster that killed without mercy. This _boy_ had soft brown hair and a warm complexion and fidgety hands. He looked small -- like a child -- next to Commander Smith. Less so next to Captain Levi though Weber would never voice that thought. 

But this child was the shifter? This child was their last hope? This was who Commander Smith thought could shift the tide of the war?

Weber wanted to slap himself. Who was he to doubt the Commander? 

And then the boy -- who he would later discover was named Eren Yeager -- glanced up at him with the most piercing ocean eyes; there was a dark fire in them, one that begged for murder and vengeance and retribution. Weber couldn’t remember the last time he had seen a soldier with that look in their eyes. 

Maybe the Commander was right in his decision. 

But then who was to say that the boy’s dark gaze couldn’t shift from titans to humans?  


Weber wanted to berate himself. Commander Smith was right. Every decision he made was for the sake of humanity’s survival. 

As Squad Captain Zoe passed the papers to the Commander and scurried off, Captain Levi spoke up. “Presumptuous of you to order this to be drawn up before we even won, Erwin.” Weber bristled at Captain Levi’s tone, but didn’t question the actions of his superiors. 

Commander Smith smiled lightly and handed the papers to Captain Levi as his ride pulled up. “I’ll check in with you soon.” He then turned to the boy. “You will be carrying a lot on your shoulders, Yeager. Don’t let the Survey Corps down.”

The boy’s eyes hardened, the fire in them burning brighter than ever before. “Don’t worry, sir. I _will _kill every last titan.” Yeager said it with such finality and a shiver went down Weber’s spine. He had heard soldiers boast before… this was different.__

____

____

This boy was dangerous. 

And yet, Friedrich Weber found himself trusting what he stood for. The title of humanity’s last hope was starting to catch on amongst some of the more open-minded civilians of Wall Rose. Could they put their faith in this boy? Weber wanted to -- he had to. Because the alternative was far worse. 

Captain Levi dragged the boy away, off to the destination Weber had set for them. They’d be staying at an old, dusty castle that hadn’t been used in ages. Weber had heard rumors of the Captain’s obsession with cleanliness and he counted his stars that he wouldn’t be accompanying them. 

“Nice work,” Commander Smith stated and if Weber were a lesser man, he would preen under the compliment. 

“Commander Smith,” Weber replied, saluting, ever the professional soldier. He walked back towards to courthouse; he probably needed to deal with the fallout of the verdict. Weber didn’t envy that job. 

And as Weber walked back to his post, back to the decaying bodies and rotting smells, he listened to the whispers that followed him. Murmurs of a titan on the side of humans and a hope that had never before existed. 

That humanity had a chance. 

Weber could still picture Yeager’s determination painted on his face. His conviction. His resolve. His persistence. 

And Friedrich Weber allowed himself to hope too. Not because of Commander Smith’s order or Captain Levi’s strength, but because he was nothing, if not, a soldier. 

And he wanted to see humanity win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter! i'll be busy for the next couple of days so i wanted to post this now. i hope you all enjoy! any sort of feedback is welcome
> 
> contains cursing  
> brief mention of sex
> 
> -jury

The streets of Krell were usually quiet, but that was to be expected. It was a quaint and isolated little town, left of the woods and north of nowhere. Nothing happened. Ever. The biggest news last month was Clara Lang’s illicit affair with a man fifteen years her junior -- they were caught with their pants down by little Sophie behind the market. It was an entire event.

And no one ever really paid attention to the workings of the military, even after to fall of Wall Maria. Being so far away from large cities, news traveled slowly, if ever, and there were _better_ things to worry about. Whether Miss Klein was planning on having another baby -- “ _the times are tough, dear, have you seen the price of milk?_ ” -- or if Old Man Werner would leave his money with his first son or his much favored daughter. It was difficult to stay informed. So it was to Aloisia Schneider’s surprise that the townspeople were abuzz when a squad of military personnel were spotted near a creek in the woods. 

The news of humanity’s first victory over the titans was quickly and easily overshadowed by the fact that the Survey Corps were stationed at an abandoned castle nearby. Aloisia thought it was an odd place to set up their headquarters. The closest town to it was Krell and who would want to be near Krell? Why would they want to stay in the middle of nowhere?

Aloisia shook her head and started wiping off the counters of the bakery. Her parents owned the place and she had practically worked there since she was a child. It was good money. But the customers left a lot to be desired. 

The bakery had unintentionally become something of a little cafe. This was partly because Krell was so small and its people would congregate anywhere and the fact that her parents encouraged it, thinking it would bring in more money; Aloisia thought that it was mostly due to no one realizing when they had overstayed their welcome and so, loitering had become a hobby for them. 

After that, her parents started buying tea leaves and making little biscuits to go with it and eventually Aloisia had more company than she wanted. 

“Did anyone see the soldiers?” Someone spoke up. The place was a bit packed, but it always felt that way considering how small it was, and Aloisia’s favorite pastime while cleaning was listening to the conversations that traveled around the bakery.

“We did!” A girl, Elisabeth, gushed, daintily setting her teacup down and gesturing to her group of friends. Her golden blonde hair was tied back in a braid, framing her heart-shaped face and green eyes. She had lived in Krell her entire life and was perfectly content to continue that way, working as a seamstress and a gossip. “I know I shouldn’t have been out, I simply have too much work, but I couldn’t resist.”

“It was worth it,” Heida replied. “We’d all be willing to share what we know, of course.” When they were growing up, the brunette was such a quiet girl. Oh, how the times have changed, Aloisia thought, sighing. 

“What did they look like?” Miss Klein, who was seated near the windows, asked a little too eagerly. 

Elisabeth leaned in closer and coyly glanced around as though she was making sure it was safe to tell a shocking secret. Except for the fact that she practically yelled her reply. “They looked so tough and hardened… like they had _seen things_ , you know?” Everyone in the bakery nodded along and Aloisia wanted to roll her eyes. The soldiers were a part of the Survey Corps, of course they had seen things. 

“Yeah, I can’t even imagine,” another girl, Kathrin, sighed. “I counted five guys and one girl, but I imagine we’ll be seeing more people if they’re going to use the castle as a base.” Clara Lang walked into the bakery and Aloisia moved to stand behind the counter, putting the woman’s usual order in a box. 

“What are we talking about today, girls?” Clara asked, placing the bread in the bag over her shoulder.

Susanne, who had been sitting on Elisabeth’s left, quietly munching a biscuit, spoke up. “The soldiers who came in yesterday. We snuck off to take a peak at them.”

“One of them was really young though,” Elisabeth said, “like younger than us.”

“Really?” Clara gasped, as if that information was somehow shocking. “What’d he look like?”

Miss Klein giggled. “Why do you ask, Clara? Planning on going even younger, now?”

“No!” Clara shouted, blushing a bright red. “Just curiosity.”

“Being a young soldier isn’t shocking news,” Aloisia spoke up, putting the rag she was cleaning with away. “Especially after the fall of Wall Maria. Plenty of child refugees have no choice but the join the military. At least, then, they get fed.”

There was a quiet lull in the bakery as that information settled heavily on the patrons. “Okay, Al. Thanks for that,” Elisabeth scoffed, “so back to Clara’s question.” Everyone perked up at that. “He was actually really, _really cute_. Just like, fluffy brown hair and adorable eyes -- I don’t even know how to describe the color.”

“I thought the woman was kinda pretty. The others guys… they were scary though,” Susanne confessed. 

“The youngest one was definitely the hottest,” Elisabeth stated. 

Heida made a noise of disagreement. “The man with the dark undercut was really attractive too. He had the most intense eyes I have ever seen.” 

“I think they’d look cuter together honestly,” Kathrin said, ignoring the scandalized looks her friends were giving her. She shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of tea.  


“You’re ridiculous and I adore you,” Elisabeth cooed. Miss Klein giggled at their behavior. 

Aloisia scoffed. “Those people are soldiers, you do realize that -- risking their lives to fight titans.”

Elisabeth gave her a deadpanned look. “You are absolutely no fun, you do realize that.”

“Hardly. I just have fun in less shallow ways.”

“You know what, you need to get off your high horse and live your life,” Elisabeth stated, getting up from her table and walking towards Aloisia. “We are going on an adventure. I am taking you to the castle.” No. Oh, no. No. No. No.

Elisabeth’s friends cheered, moving to stand from their table as well. Aloisia needed to stop this. “Not in a million years.”

They paused and Aloisia thought she had won… until she saw Elisabeth’s smirk. And that could only mean horrible, horrible things. “Oh well, I guess you’re just too afraid to leave Krell. It’s okay, it’s understandable. New things are scary.”

Fuck. 

And so, half an hour later, Aloisia found herself at the edge of the forest overlooking the castle. Elisabeth, Heida, Susanne, and Kathrin were all chatting beside her, giggling and making far too much noise. Aloisia shushed them as they moved forward. The girls were hidden in the shadows of the trees as they peaked out from behind the bushes. 

Aloisia glanced around until the white and blue wings of the Survey Corps caught her attention. Were they… cleaning? An older man with gray hair was grumbling to himself as he picked the weeds in the courtyard. Elisabeth pointed to someone washing a window.

He had dark hair and tanned skin and a sharp jawline and, okay, yeah, Aloisia could see why Elisabeth thought this young guy was attractive. A shorter, grumpy looking man was next to him, yelling something about dust -- with a very intense gaze. And okay, maybe Heida was right too.

And Kathrin. 

“Don’t you just love a man in uniform?” Elisabeth giggled and Aloisia had to shush her again. 

You know it,” Heida murmured, “ _thank you for your service_.”

Aloisia pinched the bridge of her nose. “You all are awful.” Elisabeth mockingly sushed her and Aloisia wanted to kick her. When she turned back, all the soldiers were looking at them. Oh no, they were looking at them. 

“ _What the fuck are you doing?_ ” The short man’s dark glare sent shivers down Aloisia’s spine, and in that moment, she craved the sweet release of death. The other soldiers stood silently, as if awaiting instruction. Oh no, they pissed off the man in charge. Was he someone important? 

Oh no.

This was the end. They were going to die. They wer-

“See! I told you he was cute. You saw. Mission accomplished. So… we should leave now.” Elisabeth, once again, pointed to the boy who had moved forward and was now standing behind the short, livid man. Aloisia got a better look at him. His brown hair looked soft to the touch and his eyes were the warmest blue-green Aloisia had ever seen. The boy’s eyebrow quirked upward at Elisabeth’s words, a blush painting his cheeks. 

Aloisia thou- wait. She glanced back up at the soldier in charge. He was moving forward. Fuck. 

“RUN!” Aloisia screamed, grabbing Elisabeth’s hand and dragging her through the forest. She hoped that other girls followed suit. If not, Aloisia promised herself that she would say nice things at their funerals. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her heart was hammering so quickly, she thought it would fly out of her chest. Elisabeth yelled something and ripped her hand out of Aloisia’s grip. They were far enough away that she complied and stopped her sprint. She could hear the other girls slowing to a jogging pace, laughing nervously as twigs snapped under their steps. 

“Look at my hair,” Elisabeth moaned, undoing her braid as she plucked leaves out of the strands. She began untangling it, running her fingers through the waves. Aloisia knew her own copper hair was probably just as much a mess -- if not more so. But she could hardly care at the moment. They had just tricked death. “This is what I get for trying to teach you to have fun.”

Aloisia rolled her eyes, which was enough of a response, considering she was still trying to figure out how to breathe again. 

“That was something,” Heida said as she walked up to them, panting with a slight limp in her step. “I’m exhausted and my mouth is dry and I want to sleep for a week.”

“We could go back to the bakery and have a cup of tea,” Susanne said, her cheeks a bright pink from the exertion of running. “And discuss whether you still find his _intense gaze_ attractive.”

Aloisia briefly pondered the day she was having. “I need something a little stronger than tea.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, i meant to write this a couple of days ago and then i just... didn't. anywho, here's the next chapter. please enjoy!
> 
> -jury

Today wasn’t a good day. Especially for Dieter Maier. 

Everything started out simple enough. As an esteemed member of the Military Police Brigade, it was his job to collect the taxes owed by the people and distribute the land within the Inner Wall. It was a good job -- great, in fact -- that kept him safe and well fed. Probably better fed than his fellow soldiers in the MP. 

Collecting taxes had its perks, Maier learned. His superior was a good man, one that offered a lot of leeway. As long as the taxes were collected and the land was distributed and the king was happy, Maier was free to do as he pleased. So if what pleased him was collecting _a little_ more money than necessary, buying something nice for one of his girls or getting an extra drink for himself, then that’s what he did. And if any idiotic civilians protested… well, Maier was an esteemed member of the Military Police Brigade. 

And no, it wasn’t wrong or anything. _Of course not_. That was just the way the world worked and if the world was corrupt, then so be it. Who was he to question that? And Maier knew the way the world worked; he didn’t disillusion himself with the ridiculous notion that they were helping keep humanity safe or naive ideologies that were more like pipe dreams than anything else. He embraced the real world, not stupid fantasies. 

Dieter Maier worked hard to get where he was. He practically trained himself to death. He ranked eighth in his class. He kept his head down when he needed to and seized opportunities when they showed themselves. 

Maier liked where he was. The man grew up in a rinky dink little village all the way up north at the edge of Wall Rose. The Inner Wall was safe -- privileged. Maier _really liked_ where he was. 

And that’s why he absolutely despised Eren Yeager. 

The Battle at Trost, humanity’s first victory over the titans, what should have been celebration for everyone, left a bitter taste in Maier’s mouth. Because along with said victory came a human that could transform into a titan. Or maybe it was the other way around; Yeager was more titan than human. Most of his superiors tried to keep Yeager’s abilities a secret from the public, but of course that didn’t fucking work. Soldiers liked to talk. And there was no way to trust a branch like the Survey Corps with anything -- _bunch of clinically insane psychos._

So Yeager’s trial came and somehow, the monster didn’t end up dead like he should have. He didn’t even end up in the hands of the Military Police. Rather, in the care of “humanity’s strongest soldier,” Captain Levi. 

And the MP couldn’t just leave little Levi and all his little inferiors unattended to do who-knows-what out in the middle of some random little forest near some obnoxious little town, Maier understood that. 

He just didn’t understand why they chose him. 

He should be above such things like… _going to the outer wall_. Just thinking about it disgusted him. The last time Maier had been outside of Sina was well before the fall of Wall Maria and he never planned on going back. Nevertheless, someone had to do the job and he supposed it was better him than someone else. Maier would never claim to be righteous, but he was certainly better than _others_. 

The journey to the castle was dull and boring and Maier spent most of it asleep. A Garrison soldier, a younger man with short hair, was the one accompanying him; Maier didn’t bother talking to him. There’d be enough tedious chatter when he got to his destination. He knew what the Survey Corps was like. 

Maier arrived at the castle late in the afternoon. It took hardly any effort to find the Special Operations Squad since they were outside in the courtyard _cleaning_. Over the years, Maier had heard a lot of things about Levi, his obsession with cleanliness being one of them. Even then, trying to transform such an old castle, one with vines up the walls and cracks in its foundation, into a spotless fortress seemed like a bit much. 

The Survey Corps really was filled with a bunch of clinically insane psychos. 

The first one to notice him was a short woman with brown eyes. She set her cleaning rag down, the movement catching Levi’s gaze. Maier cleared his throat loudly; he already knew they saw him, but he wanted to make his sure presence captured their attention. He clasped his hands behind his back, showing off the Military Police Brigade insignia that was stitched onto the front of his jacket.

“And you are?” Levi said, bluntly, his face remaining passive. The rest of his squad paused for a moment before returning to whatever simple and menial task they were doing. Maier wondered which one was the shifter. 

Maier stood proudly, looming over the shorter man; Levi did not seem happy with that. Good. “I am Officer Dieter Maier of the Military Police Brigade. I was sent to check on the status of Eren Yeager.” And whether the Survey Corps could actually handle such a monster. 

Levi slightly raised his eyebrow. “We weren’t given a notice that you would be coming.”

Maier’s lip curled. “Is there a reason you would need forewarning for a simple meeting?”

“What do the Military Police want, Dieter?”

Maier scowled. “ _It’s Officer Maier_.”

Levi didn’t offer him a response, instead turning behind him and ushering someone to stand next to him. A boy walked to stand next to the captain. He had shaggy hair that needed a brush and an angry look that needed to be slapped off. Maier immediately knew that the boy was Eren Yeager.

“Good afternoon, _sir_.” Yeager saluted -- clearly half-assed. Maier felt something boil in the pit of his stomach. Who was this titan to treat him so disrespectfully? Yeager should’ve been grateful that he was still breathing. 

“See,” Levi drawled, “he’s fine. You have your status update.” Maier decided that he hated Captain Levi too. He’d rather be anywhere else than the middle of nowhere talking to a bunch of idiots -- truly anywhere else. 

Maier tried to contain his sneer. “Hardly.”

Yeager’s eyebrows were pinched, anger clear on his face. He looked like he wanted to say something, but Levi’s stare quickly silenced him. 

Maier spoke up again. “I’m simply trying to ensure that Yeager’s kept in the most capable hands.” He obviously wasn’t at the moment. 

Levi’s face still remained passive, but Maier could tell he was clearly annoyed. He paused for a moment, stepping forward -- suddenly Maier didn’t feel so tall. Levi looked like he was ready to call him out and Maier was hoping the captain would lose his cool -- it’d give the MP further reason to stick around --, but then something flashed in his eyes. “Since you’re so worried, we can show you around the castle. You can inspect the environment Yeager’s living in. Maybe that’ll appease your _concerns_.” He turned to someone picking weeds. “Eld, show him around.”

A man with blonde hair nodded, escorting Maier into the castle. He swore he heard Levi whisper ‘take the long route.’

Dieter Maier hated Eren Yeager. He hated Captain Levi. And he hated the Survey Corps. 

He really really did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dear, it's been a while. my apologies ! life has just been crazy and the writer's block has been bad but i just wanted to post something. anywho, please enjoy the chapter 
> 
> contains swearing  
> brief mention of abuse  
> more annoying mp officers
> 
> -jury

Yes, Eren Yeager was a fucking hassle. And no, Stefan Hartmann wasn’t exaggerating. But Yeager had been a hassle -- his hassle -- for a while now. And by a while, Stefan meant about less than two weeks… which felt like forever. 

Stefan had dealt with a lot in his life. He had a scum father that beat him and his mom till he was old enough to fight back. And when his father was too dead to be an abusive piece of shit, he joined the Survey Corps and moved on to fighting titans. And after twenty bloodsoaked years of that, he moved on to fighting the Military Police in an annoyingly tumultuous political landscape. And here Stefan was now. Still fighting. 

This battle didn’t involve bruised knuckles or stained swords though, only calculated words hissed out behind jaded expressions. Killing titans and saving humanity was one fight. And making sure that war could continue was another. The Military Police were snakes in a garden caught on fire -- simply fanning the flames. Every step the Survey Corps made forwards, it felt as though the Military Police were trying to sprint backwards. 

Stefan Hartmann was frustrated to say the least. The MP never left the walls; they simply played their game of cunning words and devious tactics in the protection of their home. They didn’t understand what needed to be done. 

He knew, he really did. They’d leave humanity for slaughter to protect their own backsides. 

Stefan lived in Wall Sina for the past two years, representing the Survey Corps and making sure the branch’s voice was heard during every meeting and every decision. He hated it -- loathed it. But it needed to be done. 

Then came Eren Yeager, a fifteen year old boy -- forced to become a man, as war does -- just barely out of training who could somehow transform into a _titan_. They had succeeded against the titans. A small victory, but a victory nonetheless. Something went right. Someone was on their side. Finally, they had hope. Yeager was humanity’s last hope. 

He was their step forward. 

And the Military Police were trying to fucking sprint back.

Yeah… Eren Yeager really was a fucking hassle. 

“For the last time, that report is hardly objective,” Stefan stated, stoic as always. He hoped he was. It was never good to let one’s emotions show to the Military Police. 

“Are you saying you _don’t_ trust the word of Officer Maier?” Captain Martin Bauer, the bane of Stefan’s existence for the past four months, said snidely. “He’s an esteemed member of the Military Police.”

Stefan tried to contain his frustrated sigh. “And that’s why I’m sure his report is biased.”

“As if,” Bauer scoffed, acting as though someone just tossed him across Wall Maria. The Captain began a tirade that Stefan didn’t bother listening to. He wished he were at home, lying next to his wonderful husband in the little brick house they shared together. Or in the frontlines of the war against the titans, hiding in the trees as adrenaline courses through his veins and death hides at every course. 

Honestly, anything would be better than this. 

“-are you listening to me, Hartmann?” 

_No._ “Of course.”

Bauer gave him a look that Stefan wanted to wipe off his face. “So any words?”

“I doubt Captain Levi punched Officer Maier in the face, Captain.”

“You’re part of the Survey Corps, you know what _those people_ are like. Would it really be such a stretch for Levi to do something like that?” 

Stefan thought for a moment. Honestly, no, but he wasn’t going to say that. He and Captain Levi had only met a few times in passing -- he’d heard more about his reputation than actual words from the man himself --, and he did seem the type to physically assault someone. Especially someone like Dieter Maier. 

“Captain Levi is an outstanding soldier. The members of the Survey Corps, including myself, may be _quirky_ , but we’re good people.” _Regardless of what others think._

It always annoyed Stefan that people would speak so lowly about the Survey Corps. Most people didn’t seem to understand what they were trying to do; they just saw them as a bunch of hopeless fools that were ready to die. And the Military Police liked to keep their willful ignorance too. 

Easier to despise another branch than acknowledge one’s own flaws. 

“Yeager is a monstrosity. He doesn’t need to be in the hands of a bunch of quirky psychos. He needs to be locked up in the Underground,” Captain Bauer seethed, gritting his teeth. Stefan could feel the Captain’s frustration growing along with his own. It had been an entire morning of this. Every day, from dusk till dawn, since the Battle of Trost it had been like this. Stefan really wanted a nap. 

“Eren Yeager is a monster, you say?” 

Bauer nodded. 

“Then surely, as by the court’s ruling, it is best to leave such a monstrosity in Captain Levi’s very capable fists.” Stefan turned to leave before Bauer could even spew out a reply. He needed coffee… or tea. Anything would do. 

He was halfway to his office. Just a few more steps and he’d be there. Only a few. More. Steps. 

_“Hartmann!”_

Damn. 

A young MP walked up to him, cocky and arrogant and Stefan already hated the conversation he knew he was about to have. Plenty of the newer MP’s would talk to him about something or another, trying to sway the Survey Corps or swindle out information, in an attempt to impress the higher up in a bid to get more favor. Fuck politics. 

“I need to talk to you about a rumor regarding the titan-shifter, Eren Yeager.”

Was there a wall Stefan could slam his face into?

***

_“Is it true that the titan-shifter craves human flesh?”_

__

__

_“If you think about it for more than a second, it’s truly smarter to cut him up and see what’s inside than to keep such a liability alive.”_

_“Didn’t he murder like three people or something?”_

_“Yeager should be monitored by the Military Police at all times.”_

_“Is there any substance to the claim that Yeager can shift into a mermaid too?”_

Only one pm? Fuck it. Stefan was clocking out.


End file.
